Generation Charmed
by Thamani
Summary: Parker Halliwell had always been different. The oldest of three sisters, yet she still hadn't shown any sign of having a power, witch or cupid. But what if the recurring dream of the man with the blue eyes she had been having since she was ten had something to do with her struggles to fit into her family? Parker soon finds herself on a journey of discovery (c)
1. Intro

Hi! Second Fanfic ive got going, really excited!

Parker Halliwell had always been different. The oldest of three sisters, yet she still hadn't shown any sign of having a power, witch or cupid. But what if the recurring dream of the man with the blue eyes she had been having since she was ten had something to do with her struggles to fit into her family? Parker soon finds herself on a journey of discovery, but not just about herself...

So what you think? I'm posting this before I post the actual story to see if here is any interest? Came up with this after if finished the Charmed Series, and now I've nothing else to do!

Fran xxx


	2. Chapter 1

February 13th 2007

"WOOHOO!" shouted Phoebe Halliwell, as the toned male stripper her sister Paige had hired for her bachelorette party striped the last piece of his cupid costume from his body. All of Phoebe's female friends and family watched on in envy, barring her older sister Piper who watched in mock disapproval. Phoebe smiled excitedly as the stripper danced in time to the music blaring in the background. "Thank you Paige!" She looked past the stripper and grinned at her little sister, who was now heavily pregnant with her twin girls. Paige smiled and rubbed her belly where one of the twins had just kicked.

"Just don't get too excited, he has to leave in one piece or ill have a law suit on my hands!" Phoebe gave an 'OK' sign and sat back in her seat. Even with the handsome man who was dancing in front of her, she still couldn't stop thinking about her fiancé. Soon to be husband, she thought to herself. She felt so lucky to of been given Coop by the Elders, and the fact they were going to be Man and Wife by 3 o'clock tomorrow was just too perfect. All the problems she had faced in the eight years before she met Coop seemed like a forgotten dream. The only thing that could make this better was of her Grams, her Mother and Prue were here, but she knew that they would most definitely there in spirit. She knew that her Grams would be moaning about all her ex-husbands, her mother would most likely be crying at the fact her little girl was about to get married and Prue would hugging her little sister and telling how proud of her she was.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Elsie and the girls from the office gave their goodbyes as the wedding was a private ceremony with only family (plus in was being held in magic school) and the newlyweds would be going on their honeymoon straight after the wedding. The stripper left after receiving his payment from Paige and Mylie the ex-mermaid gave a wave as Craig pulled up to the house to take Mylie home.

Piper began to clean up, "Oh Piper," said Phoebe "you don't have to tidy up by yourself, ill help." Phoebe began to pick up discarded paper napkins and plastic cups.

Piper looked at Phoebe, "Uh-Uh Pheebs, you need your beauty sleep for the big day tomorrow!" Paige waddled into the room and threw herself down on the couch, "Ugh, I don't think I can do this anymore! I don't care what Henry says, this is the last time I do anything like this. If he wants more kids then we'll adopt." Phoebe chuckled.

"Don't you chuckle at me Missy! When you're hormonal and fat, ill be sure to chuckle at your ongoing lack of sleep and swollen feet!" Piper rolled her eyes and took the last of the garbage to the kitchen, and Phoebe followed her.

"How you feeling?" asked Piper, before rolling up her sleeves and begging the dishes.

Phoebe smiled, "I don't even think there's a word for happy I am, how happy I will be." Phoebe begins to think about her future with Coop. Their first child, their first grandchild and living happily together in till they were old. She also thought how much Coop had given up for her...

*Flashback*

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phoebe looked at Coop with uncertainty. They were in their small apartment discussing the future of the Cupid.

Coop smiled at his girlfriend lovingly, "Phoebe, we've already discussed this. When a Cupid finds love, he becomes mortal! It's not a punishment!"

Phoebe sighed and let go of Coops hands. She looked back up at Coop, "This is all you've known for 200 years, and you give it up in a heartbeat for me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, why else?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Coop sighed and suddenly felt the concealed bulge in his back pocket. He looked at Phoebe who was looking at the wall.

Pulling the small object from his pocket, he looked at it for a few seconds before going to stand in front of Phoebe and falling onto one knee. The black velvet box sat in his hand.

Phoebe stared at him in shock. "Phoebe Halliwell, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Phoebe remained quiet for a few seconds before a huge smile appearing on her face "YES! YES, OF COURSE I WILL!" She threw her arms around Coops neck and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

*End of Flashback*

"Phoebe?" Piper stood in front of her sister and waved a hand in front of her sister's dreamy face. Phoebe blinked and looked at her sister, "Sorry," she apologised meekly. Piper gave her knowing look before putting the last plate into the cupboard.

"Now, up to bed! Coop will kill me if you aren't at Magic School tomorrow!" Piper shooed Phoebe out of the kitchen, who then ran up to Pipers room, as Paige was going to be in her old room and Piper was going to sleep on the couch. Looking into the mirror across the room, Phoebe pulled out the pins holding her hair up and let the perfect waves fall past her shoulders and frame her face. She then grabbed a wipe and washed off all the makeup on her face and rubbed some moisturizer on her face, arms and legs before putting on her night clothes and settling into her bed. Thoughts off her big day tomorrow swarmed her mind as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Elsewhere, in the Cosmic Void between life and death, Cole Turner sat on a rock. He was watching a confused demon look around, trying to figure out where he was. Cole laughed and shimmered behind the Demon, who turned around and gasped "Belthazor?"

Cole gave the demon an annoyed look, "I am not Belthazor here Demon, surely you should know that?" The Demon sneered at Cole, "All I know is that the witches you worked so hard to destroy vanquished you... again." Cole simply shrugged before turning to walk away from the Demon. The Demons smile quickly disappeared, "Wait! Where am I?" He demanded. Cole turned around and looked at the Demon. "Am I in Hell?"

Cole laughed at the Demon, you wish, he thought. "You are neither dead nor alive, you will never age blah blah blah, and you get the idea. Your powers are useless here and you can see into the real world, but the real world can't see you, the usual stuff." The demon blinked, totally confused by the Cosmic void brief explanation. Cole sighed, "Am I right in assuming you are a _lower_ level-demon."

"Farquin at your service. I'm a part of the Kevmays faction. Was vanquished by a witch that needed taking care of." Cole, who was not interested by the pleasantries, turned to walk away from the demon when a bright light descended in front of him. The light erupted to reveal one of the Angels of Destiny. She wore white robes, and had a calm face. She also had no means of defending herself from a surprise attack. Odd, thought Cole. The Angel smiled, "I know you won't hurt me Cole, because what I have to offer its something only I can give you."

"What do you want?" Cole growled, who was not in the mood for this. The Angel simply smiled at him and continued, "I am here to offer you a reward, for your help in reviving the Charmed Witch, Piper Halliwell."

Cole snorted, "That was nearly two years ago, why now are you choosing to reward me?"

The Angel sighed, "Because Cole, this is how it's supposed to be. Now what do you wish your reward to be?"

Cole paused for a second and then looked up at the Angel, "Phoebe, I want Phoebe."

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

Wrote this while having a twitter war with a fellow Potterhead about the HP movies

What do you think? Too boring, too fast?

Make sure to review!


End file.
